


Just Ask

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Implied Relationships, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others stage an intervention for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Stare" and fanfic100 prompt "Not Enough"

"Could you at least try not to stare at him?" Ron whispered, nudging Harry in the ribs.

Harry's eyes flew away from the Slytherin table and he glared at Ron. "What?"

"Well, I mean it's obvious to all of us what you're looking at," Ron began.

"Or rather, who you're looking at," Dean added with a smirk.

"Just go ask the boy out for a Hogsmeade weekend already," Seamus stopped snogging Parvati long enough to add.

"Or a walk around the lake, even. Just say something to him," Lavender added.

"Before we have to go ask him out for you," Hermione finished.

Dimly Harry wondered if they had practiced that speech, until his mind caught up with him. "What? No, no you can't go talk to him! You can't tell him how I feel!" he protested, feeling his stomach sink.

"I think we might have to, Harry. It's our duty as Gryffindors to help you, and you clearly need some help in this area." Hermione said, trying to keep Harry's eyes off the Slytherin table.

"No! No, no, no, no, no," Harry begged. "Mione, I promise, I'll tell him soon, just not now. It's not enough time. I'm not ready yet."

"What do you have to get ready for?" Dean asked.

"I have to figure out what to say, and when to talk to him, and all sorts of things," Harry replied quickly.

"Well, if you don't know what to tell him," Parvati said, "then just tell him the truth. Just say, 'Hey, I like you. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?'"

"And as for the when, Harry, I think now would be perfect," Neville added, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to look at him and froze. Neville had gone over to the Slytherin table while the others were distracting him, and now, _he_ was here.

"Hi, Harry," Blaise said, "Neville said you had something you wanted to ask me?"


End file.
